<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>MCYT and Among US Streamers/YT Incorrect Quotes! by Skyla_Crescents</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823891">MCYT and Among US Streamers/YT Incorrect Quotes!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyla_Crescents/pseuds/Skyla_Crescents'>Skyla_Crescents</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Idots - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Tired SMP, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:15:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyla_Crescents/pseuds/Skyla_Crescents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yippee! Fluffle has landed! That's right! The Fandom Incorrect Quote Master has come to Ao3! Feel Free to make your own in the comments!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Antfrost/VelvetIsCake (Video Blogging RPF), Kristin Rosales Watson/Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>MCYT and Among US Streamers/YT Incorrect Quotes!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>🎀🎀🎀</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>WARNING</strong>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>THIS CAN BE TRIGGERING TO SOME<br/>READ WITH CAUTION</strong>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p><strong>Dream: </strong>You need to apologize.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Purpled:</strong> No, fuck off. I do want I want bitch.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Dream, with a tear in his eye:</strong> You're doing so good Little bro!</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>🎀🎀🎀</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p></p>
    <div class="">
      <p><strong>Ranboo:</strong> When life gives you lemons</p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p><strong>Tommy: </strong>Say thank you bitch.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p><strong>Purpled, not looking up from his game:</strong> Squeeze them into people's eyes.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p><strong>Tubbo:</strong> Don't read them until you're 18?</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p></p>
    <div class="pOoZl bm4TK">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> 🎀🎀🎀</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Phil: </strong>God fucking damn it!</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Tubbo:</strong> HEY!</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Tubbo, takes out a corn snake he's been keeping in his sleeve: </strong>Never swear in front of <strong>Gerald</strong></p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>
      <strong>Phil:</strong>
    </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>
      <strong>🎀🎀🎀</strong>
    </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="">
      <p><strong>Techno</strong><strong>:</strong> Why can't dinosaurs clap their hands?</p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p><strong>Phil:</strong> Because their hands are too sma-</p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p><strong>Purpled:</strong> Because their fucking dead</p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>
        <strong>Phil:</strong>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>
        <strong>Techno</strong>
        <strong>:</strong>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p><strong>Techno</strong><strong>:</strong> Hey kid, wanna go destroy a government with me?</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>🎀🎀🎀</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p><strong>George:</strong> What are you, 5?</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p><strong>Sapnap, snorts:</strong> Yeah, 5 heads taller than you</p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>
          <strong>George</strong>
          <strong>:</strong>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p>
          <strong>Sapnap</strong>
          <strong>:</strong>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div class="">
        <p><strong>Sapnap:</strong> I'm sorry please don't kill me-</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>🎀🎀🎀</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>UM WHILE I WAS WRITING MY FRIEND THREATENED ME WITH A DUCK?</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>🎀🎀🎀</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="">
          <p></p>
          <div class="">
            <p><strong>Quackity</strong>: if you put '<em>violently</em>' in front of anything to describe your action, it becomes funnier</p>
          </div>
          <div class="">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="">
            <p><strong>Eret</strong>: <em>violently</em> practices</p>
          </div>
          <div class="">
            <p><strong>Ranboo</strong>: <em>violently</em> studies</p>
          </div>
          <div class="">
            <p><strong>George</strong>: <em>violently</em> sleeps</p>
          </div>
          <div class="">
            <p><strong>Dream</strong>: <em>violently</em> speedruns</p>
          </div>
          <div class="">
            <p><strong>Techno</strong>: <strong><em>violently</em></strong> <strong>murders</strong> <strong>people</strong></p>
          </div>
          <div class="">
            <p><strong>Phil</strong>: <em>violently</em> <em>worries</em> <em>about</em> <em>that</em> <em>previous</em> <em>statement</em></p>
          </div>
        </div>
        <div class="">
          <p></p>
          <div class="pOoZl bm4TK">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
        </div>
        <p> 🎀🎀🎀</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="">
          <p><strong>Tubbo</strong>: Why does everyone hate <strong>Eret</strong>, he's nice!</p>
        </div>
        <div class="">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="">
          <p><strong>Wilbur</strong>: <strong>Tubbo</strong>, he betrayed and tried to kill us.</p>
        </div>
        <div class="">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="">
          <p><strong>Tubbo</strong>, <em>poking</em> <strong>Wilbur</strong> <em>with a plastic spoon</em>: I tried to kill you do you hate me?</p>
        </div>
        <div class="">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="">
          <p><strong>Wilbur</strong>: Thats different <strong>Tubbo</strong> he-</p>
        </div>
        <div class="">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="">
          <p><strong>Tubbo</strong>: <span class="small">d</span> i s <span class="small">c</span> r i <strong>m</strong> <span class="small"><em>i</em></span> n A <span class="small">t</span> <span class="small"><strong>i</strong></span> O <span class="small">n</span></p>
        </div>
        <div class="">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="">
          <p><strong>Wilbur</strong>: <strong>TUBBO</strong> HE KILLED US!</p>
        </div>
        <div class="">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="">
          <p><strong>Tubbo</strong> <em>crying and poking everyone with a plastic spoon</em>: h e d e s e r v e s l o v e <strong>w i l b u r</strong></p>
        </div>
        <div class="">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="">
          <p><strong>Wilbur</strong>: Kid I-</p>
        </div>
        <div class="">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="">
          <p><strong>Eret</strong><em> in tears while being poked by</em> <strong>Tubbo</strong>: Let Him finish</p>
        </div>
        <p> </p>
        <p> </p>
        <p> 🎀🎀🎀</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>•<strong>•{Welcome Ladies,Gents, and my Nonbinary Friends to idots Incorrect Quotes}•</strong>•</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p> </p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="">
          <p><strong>Bad: </strong>You really put aside everything and came all this way for me?</p>
        </div>
        <div class="">
          <p><strong>Ant: </strong>How did you even get here so fast?</p>
        </div>
        <div class="">
          <p><strong>Velvet:</strong> Several traffic violations.</p>
        </div>
        <div class="">
          <p><strong>Zelk:</strong> Three counts of resisting arrest.</p>
        </div>
        <div class="">
          <p><strong>Skeppy: </strong>Roughly thirteen cans of energy drinks.</p>
        </div>
        <div class="">
          <p><strong>Vurb: </strong>That’s not our car.</p>
        </div>
        <div class="">
          <p><strong>Spifey:</strong> Also Zelk doesn't have a liscense, and he drove.</p>
        </div>
        <div class="">
          <p><strong>F1NN, painting his nails: </strong>Plus, we hit two people on the way here</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>
            
            
            
            
            
          </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p></p>
          <div class="">
            <p></p>
            <div class="">
              <p><strong>Bad:</strong> Favorite horror movie?</p>
            </div>
            <div class="">
              <p><strong>Velvet:</strong> It</p>
            </div>
            <div class="">
              <p><strong>Ant: </strong>Saw</p>
            </div>
            <div class="">
              <p><strong>Skeppy:</strong> Annabelle</p>
            </div>
            <div class="">
              <p><strong>Vurb: </strong>High School Musical. after watching it I spent all my middle school years terrified that the entire school would start singing something and I’d be the only one who didn’t know the lyrics</p>
            </div>
            <div class="">
              <p><strong>Mega:</strong> The fact I live with all of you is already a horror movie, just real.</p>
            </div>
          </div>
          <div class="">
            <p></p>
            <div class="pOoZl bm4TK">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <div class="pOoZl bm4TK">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <div class="pOoZl bm4TK">
              <p>
                
                
                
                
                
              </p>
            </div>
            <div class="pOoZl bm4TK">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <div class="pOoZl bm4TK">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <div class="pOoZl bm4TK">
              <p></p>
              <div class="">
                <p>*<strong>idots</strong> right before <strong>Velvet</strong> and <strong>Ant's</strong> wedding*</p>
              </div>
              <div class="">
                <p><strong>Bad: </strong>Well I have to go, I have a wedding to attend.</p>
              </div>
              <div class="">
                <p><strong>Skeppy: </strong>Wait... Oh! I have a wedding to attend too!</p>
              </div>
              <div class="">
                <p><strong>Vurb:</strong> Oh, I have a wedding to attend as well</p>
              </div>
              <div class="">
                <p><strong>F1NN:</strong> I THINK WE ALL HAVE WEDDINGS TO ATTEND</p>
              </div>
              <div class="">
                <p><strong>Spifey, panicked:</strong> I THINK I HAVE A WEDDING TO OFFICIATE</p>
              </div>
              <div class="">
                <p><strong>Zelk:</strong> Hey gu- [Spifey picks him up]</p>
              </div>
              <div class="">
                <p><strong>Vurb, holding Mega like a football:</strong> LES FUCKING GO!</p>
              </div>
              <div class="">
                <p><strong>Spifey, carrying Zelk like a </strong><strong>football:</strong> FUCKING GET IN THE CAR!</p>
                <p> </p>
                <p> </p>
                <p>
                  
                </p>
                <p> </p>
                <p> </p>
                <p>{Quote by: My friend who threatened me with a duck}</p>
                <p> </p>
                <p> </p>
                <p></p>
                <div class="">
                  <p><strong>BadBoyHalo:</strong> So if it bites you and you die, it's venomous. If you bite it and <strong>YOU</strong> die, it's posionous.</p>
                </div>
                <div class="">
                  <p><strong>Skeppy:</strong> What if it bites you and it dies?</p>
                </div>
                <div class="">
                  <p><strong>BBH:</strong> That means you're posionous <strong>Skeppy</strong></p>
                </div>
                <div class="">
                  <p><strong>Mega, in sign language:</strong> What if it bites itself, and I die?</p>
                </div>
                <div class="">
                  <p><strong>BBH:</strong> That's voodoo</p>
                </div>
                <div class="">
                  <p><strong>Zelk:</strong> What if it bites me and someone else dies?</p>
                </div>
                <div class="">
                  <p><strong>BBH:</strong> That's correlation, not causation.</p>
                </div>
                <div class="">
                  <p><strong>Ant:</strong> What if we bite each other and neither of us die?</p>
                </div>
                <div class="">
                  <p><strong>Vurb:</strong> That's kinky</p>
                </div>
                <div class="">
                  <p><strong>Velvet:</strong> Like Antfrost in bed~</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>
                    
                  </p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>END OF iDOTS QUOTES</p>
                  <p> </p>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>